Magical world
by ShanmyRey
Summary: this a story of a girl who is burden with many lives and many secrets of her world the magical world  and the world where she grew up the human world  now she is intitled to guid and finish the war that happen long ago...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_Welcome to my world_

_This story beginnings in the year 1983 where a seismic phenomenon struck the whole world living the people confused and wondering what just happen and what was that they saw…put one amateur photographer took a picture before that phenomenon disappeared_

_This is what they saw and was only picture taken at that time…_

_Scientist all over the world _

_Came together to study_

_What was that seismic?_

_Phenomenon they made_

_Made many conclusion_

_But they only could tell _

_That natural cycle but _

_One scientist said it's a _

_Sign of new life …_

_That old man was right it was a sign of a new life for my kind, by means of my "kind" I meant we aren't fully humans we are only haft we appear human and speak like one but we have power that can only be found in sci-fi and fantasy books and we have abilities beyond human like super strength and super speed and our kind can with stand great impacts but we are not immortals we also die like human do we either die old age so got stab through the heart but we won't die by getting hit by a car or by a truck we get a muscle pain or something but no broken bones if we had our bone broken it will just heal about a day or so it only depend what hit us. My people has been around with human since that day we had been multiplying the number of our kind but luckily for the humans the people who first came to earth made a world of their own. A "Hidden world" you can say. My ancestor created our world for one reason to teach the young power user called warlock, witches and not know to human Reyuko. To use their power to protect not to destroy and to make them feel at home or a place we call home. but faith won't allow it where there is good there must be evil an evil Reyuko and mad warlock and crazy witch who had enough protecting the human and people of our world they only want is to rule over both earth and ours and it seem it was goanna happen the end of our freedom for they had army of dark worriers created by their dark power. But our 5 sages will not allow it with their power they called all Reyukos, warlocks and witches to gather their power and make their own creature of light make many us they can as the 5 sages combine their elemental power they have made the perfect worrier a worrier that only fights for good and will never go to the darkness this worrier was name after one of the powerful creatures in our world and that is the Reyukos they name this worrier "the " there not much difference will I think they were in a hurry but when they created this worrier they made it like any other worrier not immortal the perfect worrier will die and be reborn aging. But before I can say happy ever after the war between god and evil begins the M. Reyuko and his army of light fought until the very end the last once standing were the M. Reyuko and evil Reyuko name "Zetsuei" they stood looking at each other both were_

_Thorn up from the endless fight as the last resort the use his most power move so did the zetsuei as they blasted each other the M. Reyuko used his sword created by his people to block zetsuei attack but zetsuei could move for he was tired so he just endure the attack his scream was heard throughout the valley as the blast was almost gone zetsuei had a smirk for the blast wasn't enough to kill him but out of the smoke there the m. Reyuko jumped out and stab zetsuei through the heart with his sword zetsuei face change to rage and fear of dying the M. Reyuko took out the sword and raised it up and chanted a spell the sword glowed the M. Reyuko look at the zetsuei. And zetsuei open his mouth and spoke "d-don't you d-dare l-look at m-m-me with p-pity y-you d-d-darn M...R-r-r Reyuko I will come back someday I will rule the two world he … he so b-b-be ready" as zetsuei finish his last world the m. Reyuko he destroyed his body and for the creature of zetsuei who were still alive was flown up to the air and a gate of a dark world open and all the evil creature were sent to the dark realm where there is never light. As the gates shut and disappeared the look up to the sky and look at the few survived of his army they came to his aid and m. Reyuko said bring him to the mount. light unsay so a dragon took him there and the people gather below mount .light unsay as they listened what the saying " the darkness will came back soon and even stronger than before so I tell you now this sword will be a sign of the true will be born and will end this war for good but only tell only the true and to know who is the my sword will shine the brightest on the day the true is born and only he / she will bear my sword only the true m. Reyuko will hold my sword so the stab his sword to ground and left the world with a happy face and temporary peace for his people. In the "magical world" 11 year had gone many M. Reyuko came and gone many went into wars and some made peace with other villages but the sword on the mount. Light unsay refuses to shine even what great achievements of the the 5 sages is slowing losing their hope of true worrier will came and end this endless war between light & darkness. Then 1 year later the 5 sage's prayers were answered the sword shine in the year 1995-1996._


	2. Chapter 2

_A big ,happy, Painful surprise _

_The people and sages were over joy waiting and enduring the loss of their beloved people the true is born at last the people's hearts are full of hopes, now they have to wait until the m. Reyuko will come to our world. And it so happen that I was born in the year 1995 so maybe I may have hope to be the true M. Reyuko well that dream will be a thousand miles away yeah I m a half human and half Reyuko but that can a hard to achieve cause the previews Reyukos were full fledge magical beings but I'm only haft but its fin at least I see and experience like no other human being can oh! Yeah my name is…._

_Anna: Jeshary! Came on or will be late! Yep my name is jeshary Rai Lorren nice to meet you today is last day of school for the summer holidays me and my friend are excited to spend the holiday with their family in abroad and me I'm going to stay with my grandmother. She live alone in a small village near the mountains she happily living there with the unseen magical fairies that protects the mountains my grandmother was once a Reyuko cause of her old age she retire of fighting and living alone peacefully in her huge house and also my grandmother is my teacher once she knew I was a Reyuko she secretly teaching me spells and how to fight I tell you even in her 80ths she sure can kick and punch hard and she won't even show mercy on her granddaughter you can say my memories with my grandmother were painful once but there were few sweet memories I really do care for my grandmother . As the school bell rings a sing the end of school and say hello summer holidays I said my goodbyes to my friend and went home and there my mom greet me with a jolly face._

_Mom: welcome home dear so are excited that tomorrow you'll stay with you grandmothers house hm..._

_Jeshary: of course I am. I wonder will grandmother recognize me it has been 4 years_

_Mom: of course she will you're her beloved Reyuko haha_

_Jeshary: mom! Don't call me that someone meant hear you_

_Mom: oh you're just paranoid. Anyway go change dinner will be ready in a minute ok_

_Jeshary: oh…ok_

_My mom is not like me a magical being she's a full fledge human being but my dad is totally like me but his a warlock he told mom what he is in their first date but mom was ok about cause she really truly love dad. And my brother his warlock to like my dad and my brother already went to hidden world. I was so jealous him that I threw a tantrum in my room but now my brother relaxing his behind in his friend villa but me I'm losing my hope ever going to the hidden world and go to Reyuko school. You know why? You have to take a test and I'm horrible in test to even I study hard I'll goanna forget everything cause of my nervousness_


	3. Chapter 3

_But there no use in mopping I'll just do my studying with my grandmother as my mom called me eat I just happily ate the food along with my mom. The phone suddenly ringed so stood I up and answered._

_Jeshary: hello?_

_? : Long no hear ha… loser!_

_Jeshary: ah… who is this? :[ _

_? : You just have to guest LOSER!_

_Jeshary: BIG BRO! Is this you!_

_Brother: finally I though it will take you next decades loser!_

_Jeshary: shut up! You JERK! And why did you call are you looking for dad?_

_Brother: no I want to talk to you_

_Jeshary: that a surprise what do you want?_

_Brother: oh I just called to warn you something will happen. A big event you can say_

_Jeshary: what big event?_

_Brother: you'll see lil sis _

_After that he hang up on me I told my mom and mom said his goanna a prank on again like last year on my birth day to it's his hobby to ruin my life that jerk but there are sweet and happy moments with my brother like he protected me from the bully's and carried me home even though his was all beat up and that time I got lose my brother was the first one who found me he was even sweating hard so I ask my mom why brother was sweating hard she told me once he heard that I wasn't home yet he immediately search for me. All those moment I know that my brother has some good in him somewhere I think. _

_Jeshary: thank for the meal mom I goanna pack my things_

_Mom: ok dear well it seem your dad will be home soon so make sure you already took a bath you how long dad takes a bath_

_Jeshary: of course I will mom_

_As I claimed up stair and packed my things and rush to the bath room I kept thinking what the hidden look like is it beautiful is it full all sort of creatures. I had many dreams of the hidden world but I can only dream that's all I can do in my situation anyway as I dry my hair look at myself in the mirror _

_Jeshary: well grandma recognize me I wonder I change a lot I think?_

_Meanwhile in an old house near the mountains an old lady stood looking at a little girl picture_

_? : Hm I wonder if you turn out good my little angel Reyuko_

_(Unknown voice__) "__Grandma!"_


End file.
